


A Second Chance

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Sam get a second chance for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. Written for a Drabble Challenge on GH-Jokers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: A Second Chance  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Jason and Sam get a second chance for love.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. Written for a Drabble Challenge on GH-Jokers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*A Second Chance* JaSam Drabble

It was a new year; a time to forgive, forget and move on with their lives. Jason and Sam were going to have another try at being a couple again and both hoped things wouldn’t get messed up this time.

They were starting over with a clean slate. Everything that had happened in the past was going to remain just that; the past.

Now was the time for a second chance for them. Both of them knew things wouldn’t work out with Lucky and Liz and now they had found love with the person they were meant to be with.

The end.


End file.
